


But I Love You More

by Missimi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dirkjake - Freeform, nothing major at all, slight sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missimi/pseuds/Missimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk realizes that he no longer just likes Jake English, he loves Jake English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, gomen

The white ceiling glowed a dull grey in the early morning light streaming from the window through the half-drawn blinds. The bland wallpaper and furniture of a cheap hotel adorned the room, tidy but for the clothes haphazardly strewn accross the floor. Two pairs of glasses lay on the bedside table, thrown off some time in a haze of lust and adrenaline. Last night had been incredible.

_His rough, calloused hands were wound tightly in your hair as he pulled you down for a kiss. Messy in the heat of the moment, tongues intertwined with each other in a hot, passionate embrace. Your arms were on each side of his chest, gently brushing his sides with each thrust you gave. The hot tightness of you inside him filled your being, making your whole body hot with fire, your pale face flushing. The kiss was broken when he broke away to catch his breath, just as a husky moan escaped his lips as you brushed his sweet spot again and again. It was music to your ears._

_He was close, and soon came with your name on his lips. It may have been the tightening of himself around you in that oh-so-good way as he hit his climax that drove you, too, over the edge, but you were sure it was the sound of that beautiful voice crying your name in a storm of hot, white bliss._

_"I love you, Jake English," and you collapsed into the covers._

You had fallen asleep in each other's arms after an exchange of soft kisses and mumbled goodnights. He lay there now, with his head against your chest and your hands resting on the small of his back. His warm breath ghosted over you, as if whispering the heat of the night before. You found yourself staring at him sleeping, your fingers rubbing gentle circles into his back as he lay peacefully, happily unaware of the world outside. Maybe it was just your imagination, but you thought you saw the smallest hint of a smile gracing his features.

You and Jake had been dating for almost a year now. It wasn't as if last night was your first time having sex together, though. You had done it a few times before, but lately, with friends and school as constant distractions, they had hardly been able to see each other. You had feared you might be losing him, so you swept him away on a "vacation," which really meant you drove him to the next town over, rented a cheap hotel room for a night and pounded him into the sheets. Last night, however, was different from other times you two had had sex. With the extensive amount of time you've spent out of each other's company lately, there was a certain need about the whole ordeal. It was fast, passionate and desperate. But that wasn't what was so divergant about it from other times. Last night had been something new, more exciting. A new spark had been lit between you two, one that would be held dearly in both of your hearts: love.

See, the difference between last night from other times was that you hadn't _had sex_ , you had _made love_.

Trivial things like this left you somewhat confused, but it didn't really matter now. Hell, you could care less about anything right now, because Jake was rousing from his slumber on your pecs. You cracked a smile as he shut his eyes tightly and opened them again, trying to wake up and adjust to the light. As he did it, his nose wrinkled in a way that could only be described as cute. Not even Shakespeare himself could pin a better word to the Jake-English-nose-wrinkle. "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," you said as he shifted up into a sitting position, your arms still wrapped around him.

"Good day to you too, Mr. Strider," he replied with a smile. It was one of those genuine, full smiles that just made you trust the person whose features it graced. His dazzlingly white teeth stood out against his tanned face, his green eyes piercing and alive with excitement and adventure for the day to come.

"How ya' feeling?" you ask, manuevering him to sit in your lap. You wrap your arms around around his waist from behind, pulling him close so that his back is pressed against your chest, and rest your head on his shoulder. He smells like a combination of sweat and fading cologne that had been applied the morining prior. Perfect.

"Good," he says lazily. "I'm a bit sore but it's not too bad." He turns around to look at you with a smirk as he playfully adds "I'm used to it now, after all."

Playing along, you roll your eyes and try your best to sound exasperated. "Yeah, whatever." The act is dropped and you let a real smile show as you pull him closer for a soft kiss. It's only a lingering peck, really, but it feels special and real and at that moment it's the only thing you'll ever need.

"Hey, Dirk?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"...I love you."

"Yeah." Pulling him in again, but for a deeper kiss this time, he turns without breaking it to sit facing you, straddling your hips. Tongues find their way into each other's mouths and you are both panting by the time he pulls away, his fingers successfully knotted in your hair. You lean in so that your lips are brushing his ear and softly whisper "but I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic you guys. I'm sorry if it was fail, I'm new at this orz


End file.
